ging, you fucking awful father
by socalloutmyname
Summary: Ging Freecs, selon Isaac Netero, est un jeune homme empli de talents et possesseur d'un des nen les plus redoutables. Ging Freecs, selon Mito Freecs, est un connard irresponsable. Ging Freecs, selon les dix autres zodiaques (sans Pariston), est un salopard déserteur, manipulateur et idiot. Ging Freecs, selon lui-même, est le meilleur personnage de Hunter x Hunter.


bonjour à tous et à toutes! on se retrouve pour un truc que j'fais, bon j'SAIS PAS OÙ ON VA AVEC ÇA. c'est juste que j'avais besoin d'écrire quelque chose sur Ging? sur sa relation avec Gon? sur ses relations tout court? vraiment, j'ai besoin de sortir ça de ma tête donc voici cette fic! elle commence entre Greed Island et Chimera Ants, puis après ça continuera, ou ira vers le passé, j'ai trop d'idées à vrai dire... le premier chapitre est très court, c'est juste histoire de planter le décor, c'est tranquille, et c'est juste pas sérieux quoi. j'sais pas trop comment ça va évoluer, si ça va rester aussi peu sérieux, vraiment, j'en ai aucune idée

bref je sais pas trop où on va mais j'espère vraiment que vous allez apprécier ce futur voyage qui s'annonce, que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire que j'ai eu à écrire! bonne lecture

tw: vulgarité, j'ai oublié de préciser, Ging, ainsi que tous ses proches, useront d'innombrables insultes au cours de cette fic and it how it is! i'm not sorry

* * *

 **chapter one: ging freecss, you have a son and you need therapy**

Ging se retourna sans cesse, sans cesse, sans cesse. Il détestait ce genre de réunion, il détestait se retrouver dans cette sale inondée de luminosité, il détestait ce bâtiment, il détestait le vieux au milieu, il _détestait l'organisation Hunter_. Il l'aimait aussi. C'était juste qu'il avait mieux à faire qu'entendre le rire abjecte de Netero à chacune des tentatives de Pariston de foutre en l'air la réunion. Il avait mieux à faire, d'autres horizons à écumer, des gens l'attendaient quelque part. Il avait mieux à faire, se répétait-il à chacune de leurs paroles, penché sur sa chaise et les yeux fermés.

« Ging, connard, six ans qu'on t'a pas vu et t'ouvres même pas les yeux? » lâcha Ginta.

« J'préfère qu'il ouvre pas les yeux, personne n'a envie de voir sa sale gueule. T'as entendu Ging? Personne. Ouvre les yeux et j't'explose, j'te fais retourner dans ton sale jeu, Greed Island. »

Et ça, c'était bien sûr Kanzai. C'était toujours Kanzai. Ce manque de vocabulaire et cette stupidité, _Kanza_ i.

« D'ailleurs, c'est pas ton fils qui a fini le jeu? » demanda Gel, d'une voix distraite.

Ging ouvrit les yeux à cet instant. Et les referma ensuite. Gon, oui, c'était vrai, il avait un fils. Il avait tendance à l'oublier mais on finissait toujours par le lui rappeler. Et ça, Ging Freecs le détestait. Tout ceci relevait du domaine du privé et il détestait se rendre compte que tout le monde avait son mot à dire dans son histoire concernant son fils. Ging le savait, il était le pire père au monde. Mais il s'était destitué de ses pouvoirs de paternel, avait gentiment donné la relève à Mito et vaquait maintenant à ses propres occupations. Enfin, elle lui avait _pris_ la garde.

« Ouais. »

« Tu l'as rencontré? »

« Non. Ça m'intéresse pas—comme si vous l'saviez pas déjà. »

« Il traine apparemment avec un Zoldyck, ça m'a choqué quand j'ai lu ça. Un assassin qui se serait retiré du métier, ils essaient de faire avaler ce genre de connerie à qui? » demanda Saiyu.

« T'es _bien_ informé sur la vie du fils à Ging putain, t'es tellement bizarre Saiyu. » continua Pyon.

« C'est toi t'es bizarre, tout le monde le sait. Un petit de douze ans et un Zoldyck qui ont fini Greed Island, tout le monde le sait. »

Pyon gonfla ses joues avant de fusiller du regard Saiyu.

Le Freecs ouvrit les yeux, à deux doigts de se flinguer parce qu'un véritable débat sur son fils se déroulait sous ses yeux. C'était toujours le même scénario, il fallait toujours que le sujet Gon ressorte, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il le savait. Son fils avait terminé Greed Island après tout, un jeu connu pour être impossible à finir, et non pas par sa difficulté, mais par tous les incidents qui y sont survenus, perpétrés par personne d'autre que les joueurs. Vols, meurtres, tromperies. Il était au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans ce jeu—de comment il avait évolué négativement. Bien sûr, il s'en était douté—qu'il évoluerait d'une manière néfaste et dangereuse (« Y'a eu huit morts de plus le mois dernier, tu sais? » « _Ah_ , tranquille. »), mais s'il avait créé GREED ISLAND c'était pour entraîner Gon. C'était un cadeau. Ouais. Ging Freecs faisait des cadeaux à Gon.

Cadeau qui aurait pu causer sa mort. Mais si Gon s'était fait tuer dans ce jeu, c'était qu'il était tout simplement faible. Voilà tout. Vraiment très faible. Qui mourrait dans un jeu aussi _facile_ que Greed Island? (Une voix dans sa tête lui murmure qu'il devrait arrêter de penser ce genre de choses, que c'était cruel, qu'il avait été aussi faible quand... la voix disparaît, Ging l'avait fait _disparaître_.)

« C'est tout de suite moins marrant quand tu te dis que tout ce qui arrive à ce gosse ce sont des tentatives d'homicide de la part de Ging. »

Ging se mordit le bout de la langue pour ne pas rire et garder son calme. C'était vrai que de ce sens, il essayait de tuer son fils. Et ça le faisait rire. Oui, Ging Freecs était pire qu'Un Père Indigne. Si cette expression avait été créée pour quelqu'un, c'était bien pour lui.

« Mh, alors on est ici pour faire un débat sur mon fils? J'espère qu'on m'a pas convoqué pour des conneries pareilles parce que si ça continue, j'vais _exploser_ tout ce bâtiment. » intervint-il.

« Ce que tu ne sais pas Ging, c'est qu'on est ici pour te faire une thérapie. Oui, une thérapie spécialement faite pour Ging Freecs, faite par des gens qui le détestent, mais! Qui! Ne! Veulent! Que! Ton! Bien! » rétorqua presque aussitôt Pariston, sortant un poster THÉRAPIE POUR GING FREECS, CAS DÉSESPÉRÉ, SESSION 01. Bien sûr, tout le monde avait ri. Sauf Ging. Il aurait dû les tuer plus tôt. Et le vieux avait tellement ri qu'il s'était étouffé, et le hunter espéra à vive voix qu'il s'étouffe pour de bon.

Les rires s'éternisèrent et le brun les ignora, il ignora tout le monde pour le reste de la réunion. Même quand Netero avait expliqué la véritable cause de leur réunion, il n'avait rien écouté et avait préféré laisser son esprit divaguer vers des sujets plus divertissants. Bien sûr ses yeux s'étaient rouverts lorsque la phrase « _mais attendez_ , _donc vous_ _pensez vraiment que Ging a une vie sexuelle active_? » sortit de la bouche de Pyon et ce fut à ce moment là que le brun jeta son foulard et sa casquette—si on pouvait appeler ça une casquette—au sol avant de crier qu'il allait tous les tuer—surtout Pyon. _Surtout_. _Pyon_.

« Si vous bougez d'un centimètre, je vous casse le bras, » murmure simplement Netero, d'une voix calme et douce. Mais pourtant si autoritaire, _si_ autoritaire qu'elle donnait froid dans le dos, fit frissonner chacun des membres du zodiaque. « Vous avez encore peur d'un vieux comme moi? » lâcha le doyen en un petit sourire avant d'exploser de rire.

Le brun souffla, croisa les bras contre lui-même avant de gonfler les joues contre sa volonté. Ging avait la trentaine et se comportait toujours comme un gosse gâté. Mais ils se mêlaient beaucoup trop de sa vie privée, de Gon, de lui-même, comme si cela les regardait ! Être un père indigne était un trait significatif du caractère de Ging, c'était pas leurs simples petites voix de merde qui allaient le faire changer. Changer Ging Freecs. Bah putain, ils en avaient de l'ambition ceux-là. Il se rassit sur sa chaise, calme, mais l'air toujours boudeur. C'était pas un truc qu'il contrôlait.

« Ging, putain, on va pas t'le dire quarante-six fois merde! Ton gosse te cherche partout et toi, tu fais l'tour du monde, tu t'la coules douce? Tu fais tes recherches de merde, baises des meufs, dépenses ta thune dans tes affaires archéologiques complètement connes. Tu passes ton temps à faire le moralisateur alors que t'es l'plus cruel d'entre nous. T'es dégueulasse. J'espère que Gon t'rencontrera jamais. » dit Kanzai, la voix rauque et tranchante tandis que toute la pièce s'était tue.

Dieu, que c'était ennuyant. Ce genre de petite tirade que Kanzai lui offrait à chacune de leur rencontre. Ce genre de petite tirade qu'au moins un des zodiaques lui crie aux oreilles. Ging se débarrassa de son haut, dévoilant un simple tee-shirt blanc, laissant à la vue de tous sa peau bronzée. Et en moins d'une seconde, Ging s'était lancé sur Kanzai, avait jeté son poing—en contrôlant tout de même sa force parce qu'il ne voulait pas le tuer, du moins, pas devant tout le monde—, puis un autre, à une vitesse folle, avant qu'une paire de gros bras ne le retint d'aller plus loin. Il se laissa faire.

Silence. Silence. Silence. _Silence_.

Et, dans trois, deux, _un_ -

« Il te ressemble. »

« Ah? »

« Il a le même côté buté que toi. Le même égoïsme, il en fera baver—et l'a sûrement déjà fait—le petit Zoldyck à ses côtés. »

« Ah. »

Un sourire trahit son visage. Netero lui avait dit cela comme si Ging ne le savait pas déjà. S'il ne savait pas tout ceci, _quel genre de père serait-il_?

* * *

« C'est qui la mère? » demanda pour la soixantième fois une voix féminine.

« Personne, »

« C'est qui la mère? »

« Continue, j'te le dis, j'ai pas peur de frapper les femmes. »

« Ah, j'comprends pourquoi t'as été un père célibataire pendant deux ans. Elle a dû t'entendre dire ça, elle s'est cassée normal. »

« Bon, descends avec moi si t'es un homme, je t'explose, je te brise en quatre, je te tue, puis on n'en parle plus. »

« Oh, Ging. Oh, Ging, Ging, Ging... Tu vois, si t'avais gardé ton gosse, t'aurais gagné en maturité. Regarde-toi, t'as passé la trentaine, tu demandes encore à des gens de te suivre en bas pour les bastonner. Non, non, Ging... Grandis un peu. »

« Quoi? T'as un problème, toi aussi? Tu veux qu'on se règle en bas? Tranquille. Y'a aucun soucis, j'vous prends tous les deux. La seule issue ça sera la mort, on va voir si vous continuez à parler avec vos " _oh_ , _Ging ceci_ , _oh_ , _Ging cela_ ". »

« Ging, je pense réellement que tu as besoin d'une thérapie. » 

* * *

Ging Freecs avait toujours cru que Dieu avait mis quelques obstacles sur son chemin car il était impossible qu'un être aussi puissant et majestueux que _lui_ puisse vivre une vie tranquille.

Durant son enfance, l'obstacle prit la forme de Mito. Idiote depuis la naissance, elle avait toujours la merveilleuse idée de se cacher dans tous les endroits les plus dangereux de l'Île de la Baleine, et c'était toujours Ging qui venait la récupérer.

Quand il eut quatorze ans, l'obstacle prit la forme d'un vieux connard riche. Il s'était mis en tête de ne pas l'aider dans ses projets et d'essayer de lui tourner le dos en plein milieu. Bien sûr, il lui avait cassé la gueule et lui avait gentiment demander de rester. Le vieux avait acquiescé, trois dents en moins.

Quand il eut dix-sept ans, l'obstacle prit la forme d'une jolie femme. Teint hâlé, yeux émeraudes, dents plus que blanches, et des formes qui l'avaient fait pâlir. Ging n'avait jamais été intéressé par les femmes ou les hommes jusqu'ici, mais elle—c'était quelque chose. Son regard aguicheur l'avait recalé plus d'une fois, même quand il avait usé de sa toute jeune renommée. Elle n'était pas facile.

Quand il eut dix-neuf ans, l'obstacle prit la forme d'un ventre rond. C'était venu comme ça, ils n'y avaient pas réfléchi, elle s'était mise à pleurer dans tous les sens et Ging dût lui jurer sur ce qui lui était le plus précieux qu'il voulait lui aussi le garder. Elle lui avait fait promettre de s'en occuper. Ging une main contre la poitrine et le regard plus que sérieux le promit _solennellement_.

Quand il eut vingt ans, l'obstacle prit la forme d'un enfant qui ne savait même pas marcher et qui pleurait tout le temps. Il chialait, chialait, chialait, _chialait_. Il chialait à en crever dès que Ging ne le tenait pas entre ses bras. Et putain, que c'était difficile de s'occuper de la putain d'idée du siècle ( _Greed Island_ , _que le monde le veuille ou non_ , _c'était l'idée du siècle et il exploserait quiconque dirait le contraire_ ) et de s'occuper d'un gosse à la fois. Il l'avait appelé Gon, il avait trouvé ça classe. Gon Freecs. _Gon_. Il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau ; les mêmes yeux, le même nez, les mêmes cheveux. Une copie conforme. Dwun avait parié trois cent balles qu'il deviendrait aussi con que lui. Ging lui avait brisé le poignet juste après. Tout en gardant Gon dans les bras.

Son fils. _Putain_ , son fils.

Quand il eut vingt-deux ans, l'obstacle prit la forme d'un trajet en bateau et des pleurs de Gon. Le gamin avait compris qu'un truc se tramait dans son dos et s'était mis à crier tellement fort que Ging avait dû s'excuser auprès de tous les voyageurs. Gon avait pleuré et bavé sur son écharpe et si ce n'était pas son fils, il l'aurait bien noyé. Gon ne s'était pas tue pendant les dix heures de bateau, peut-être qu'il avait compris que Ging allait le confier à sa grand-mère. C'était son fils, il le savait mieux que personne mais assumer un enfant tout en continuant ses travaux d'archéologie était tout bonnement impossible. Il avait confié à Mito et leur grand-mère un Gon complètement endormi après avoir pleuré dix heures. Sa passion avait pris le dessus (il le _regretterait_ sûrement plus tard). Quand sa grand-mère tendit les bras pour prendre l'enfant entre ses mains, Ging se surprit lui-même à le serrer un peu plus fort avant de le lui passer. Un dernier regard vers son fils et le hunter s'enfonça dans les hautes herbes.

Quand il eut vingt-cinq ans, l'obstacle prit la forme d'un coursier qui vint lui remettre une grande enveloppe à la teinte jaunâtre. Le brun s'empressa de mettre la main dessus, il avait pensé que c'était la nouvelle autorisation qu'il avait demandé pour explorer un vieux tombeau, mais à sa plus grande surprise, ce n'était pas cela. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec son travail. C'était juste un bout de papier stipulant que Mito Freecs possédait désormais la garde exclusive de Gon Freecs, qu'il n'avait jamais répondu à la démarche et que cela suffisait pour démontrer que Ging Freecs était incompétent dans le rôle de père.

Il avait brûlé la feuille ensuite. Et s'engouffra dans le premier bar de la première ville qu'il trouva. Il avait besoin d'alcool. Il n'avait plus vraiment de fils, enfin si, _juste biologiquement_.

Ces dernières années, les obstacles prirent la forme de Netero, des Zodiaques et de l'organisation Hunter. Pour diverses et multiples raisons, ces derniers désagréments avaient donner envie à Ging de se sauter la cervelle plus d'une fois. Mais il avait des choses à faire. Alors il les ignora tous.

En bref, il n'aurait jamais dû venir à cette réunion. C'était juste qu'il était dans le coin et qu'il s'était dit que… _Pourquoi pas_ … Mais ça n'arriverait plus jamais. La prochaine fois qu'il posera son cul sur ces chaises pire qu'inconfortables, ce sera quand le vieux aura poussé son dernier souffle. Qu'il leur laissera un truc pour les faire chier même dans sa mort. Qu'il haïra Netero pour cela, mais que ça restait tout de même le vieux. Il le sentait, il y avait du changement dans l'air. Il aurait pu mettre sa main à couper, quelqu'un crèverait. Il prierait pour que ce soit Pariston à partir de ce soir.

« Yo. Ging, j'avais un truc à te demander, » coupa une brune, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Ah ouais, ça tombe bien, j'ai pas l'intention de répondre, surtout si ça concerne ma paternité, moi, ou encore Gon, » rétorqua Ging en glissant son sac sur son épaule, se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Non, c'est à propos de… _tu-sais-quoi_. Ils aimeraient bien te voir Ging. »

Le brun se stoppa pendant une centième de secondes, ses yeux plongeant dans ceux de Gel, comme s'il les détaillait alors qu'il était simplement en train de se noyer dans ses pensées. Pris de court, ouais, c'était l'expression. Le hunter posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte avant de s'éclipser.

En cette belle journée ensoleillée, _Ging Freecs fut persuadé que les cieux avaient quelque chose contre lui_.


End file.
